Love, not LOVE
by PixlDoodles
Summary: Chara convinced herself that she always hated Sans, that she despised him beyond recognition, but one visit to the skele bros' house may change that and unlock some hidden feelings... Disclaimer: This story contains cursing and will contain lewd settings.
1. Just Another Visit

Chara often hated going to the skele bros' house, Papyrus was much too charismatic and loud, and always had both her and Frisk try his new spaghetti recipe, which let's just say aren't the best, but Papyrus was only half of the issue, the other bone head, the one she nearly completely despised, Sans...He's always hesitant on letting her inside and often didn't let her go into the kitchen without someone watching since they had a collection of knives, on top of that he made horrible puns and one-liners, but Frisk loved going there and she was her sister so how could say no?

After a few hours of getting a bit ready to go to the skele bros' house, they arrived and Frisk knocked on the door, they were greeted with the classic, sly, boney smile.

"hey there kiddos!" He exclaimed, just looking at him made her sick.

"Ugh, stop calling us that! I'm 19, and Frisk is 20 next month!" Chara shouted, Frisk nudged her with her elbow, as a way of silently saying 'How many times have I told you? Be polite!' Chara rolled her eyes as Sans let them in.

"AH, THERE THEY ARE!" The taller brother exclaimed, Frisk smiled.

"Hi Papy." Said Frisk, Papyrus gave Frisk a big hug, and when he went to hug Chara she made a disgusted 'uch…' and backed up.

"MY WONDERFUL FRIENDS, COME AND TRY SOME SPAGHETTI! I INSIST!" Papyrus offered, Chara tried to get out of it but Frisk spoke up.

"We'd love to, Paps." She said, Chara shot her a look that said 'Are you serious!?' Frisk shrugged as they sat at the dinner table.

"Great...Another plate of disgusting noodles…" Mumbled Chara. They both spun a bundle of noodles around a fork and took a bite, surprisingly, it was delicious, Chara's eyes lit up.

"Papyrus...This is good. Nice job." She said, but papyrus shook his head.

"I didn't make it." He said. "It was Sans!" Papyrus motioned to Sans, Sans sat on the couch and waved to them. _Something made by THAT bone head? Ugh….Well...This is the best spaghetti I've had in a while…_ Chara thought to herself, Frisk smiled as they both ate the rest of the spaghetti.

After a bunch of other activities that Frisk and Chara usually did on a daily trip to the skele bros' house, Frisk and Papyrus ended up passing out on Papyrus' bed after Papyrus was showing off his cool figurine collection, leaving Chara and Sans on the couch downstairs, staring at the TV and on separate ends of the couch.

_Oh god...Seriously Frisk, you left me with **HIM!?**_ Ugh, you're the worst sometimes. Chara thought to herself. Sans looked over at her.

"fun night eh? didja like my spaghetti? it was my first go at noodles, so i hope i made it edible, hehe." He said. Chara looked back at him.

"Uh, well...It was bad! Even worse than Papyrus'!" She exclaimed, it was a lie to make Sans feel bad, she expected Sans to make a snotty remark or something, instead he sighed.

"damn, i really tried too...thanks for bein honest though, kid." Chara actually felt a bit…...What is, bad? She felt bad for Sans?... Chara questioned if she wasn't going insane to feel bad for him.

"S-...Sorry Sans, that was a lie, it was actually pretty good." She said. _What the hell am I doing!? Apologizing to him!?_ She thought.

"oh really? awesome, thanks kid." Sans spoke.

"Yeah, no uh….No problem, and I'm not a kid!" Chara said, still dumbfounded she was being this polite to the skeleton she hated most.

"to be honest i was hoping you'd like it….we've been at each other's throats for a while so i wanted to bury the hatchet, you're not as bad as people say…" Sans said. Chara looked at him, a small flush rising on her cheeks.

"S-Sans…" She said. Out of all people, she never expected to hear THAT from Sans, but it was even more meaningful to her that it was from Sans. She smiled and scooted next to Sans, after awhile they both fell asleep, and the next morning when Chara awoke, the first thing she noticed was Sans' arm around her…


	2. Wakeup Call

When Chara woke up to Sans, she looked at him for a few minutes before sitting up in a fit of a mixed feeling of embarrassment and disgust, she scooted away from him and turned on the TV, just staring at whatever show would be on. After about an hour of her just aimlessly staring at the screen, Frisk walked downstairs to see Chara awake, and of course Sans still snoring.

"Wow, hehe." Frisk chuckled to herself. Chara looked at her.

"What's so funny?" She said in a somewhat of a snarky tone.

"Nothing, just the sleepyheed over there is all. Its 11 am, thought he'd be up by now." Frisk replied, still giggling to herself about Sans.

"Says you, I bet you just got up huh?" Chara said, Frisk looked at her as if to say _Whaddya mean? _"Well, its obvious." Chara said. "You're hair is all messy, and there's drool on you're chin." Frisk wiped her mouth and puffed her cheeks, crossing her arms and huffed in a very anime-esque style.

"You need to stop watching those weird cartoons, they're sticking to you a bit too much..." Chara said.

"Its called 'anime', Chara. Its actually pretty cool, check it out sometime." Frisk replied, Chara rolled her eyes and turned toward Sans, she accidentally ended up staring at him.

"Oh? What's that about, Chara?" Frisk asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Chara asked back, Frisk raised her eyebrows.

"You're staring at Sans." She said teasingly, followed by a giggle.

"A-AM NOT!" She shouted with a flush arising on her cheeks, she was clearly embarrassed. Just before she was going to curse Frisk out, Sans sat up and yawned, rubbing his eye-sockets.

"what's goin on now?..." He asked, Chara went silent and folded her arms.

"Oh nothing, Chara just being Chara is all." Frisk replied while glancing at Chara with a sly smirk, as if saying _I'm sooooo gonna tell him. _Chara's nose flared and she gave a look back going _You do, and I'll kill you. _Frisk giggled again before stepping away and back up the stairs.

"I'm gonna go wake Pap." She said, though it was just an excuse for Chara be alone with Sans, and Chara knew it well. _God damn you Frisk..._ She thought when Sans turned his head to her.

"hey kiddo, you alright?" He asked while scooting closer to her, Chara squeaked.

"I'mfine!-" She said really quickly, Sans put his hand on Chara's cheek, only leaving her cheeks to flush even deeper.

"you sure? you're cheek is really warm...you catch a cold?" Sans asked. Chara shook him off and scooted away.

"D-Don't touch me!" She said with a stutter.

"alright, alright." Sans said in return. Frisk was upstairs, pretending to wake up Papyrus while it all unfolded, Chara sat there for 2 hours while waiting for Frisk in a huge embarrassing moment, when Frisk finally walked down with Papyrus, she thought _Wow, couldn'tve waked Papyrus any faster!? _ But she couldn't deny it, for a reason unexplainable to herself, she liked staring at Sans and feeling her heart race whenever he glanced over at her, she tried her best to convince herself that it was normal, but finally succumbed to the truth...

Chara had a crush on Sans...


End file.
